


Finn Balor's Sex Slaves

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Finn Balor's Sex Slaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Random Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332330) by [Barrel2s1cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool). 



Kane charged at Braun with such rage, Braun can't get up to leave as Kane still beat him with the chair until Kane dropped the chair, Kane came back with Braun's bass and started to beat his opponent with it until the bass broke, Kane can't stop until Braun was badly hurt, panting


End file.
